Un sombre retour
by Laury.Bonnie
Summary: Depuis leurs dernière victoire, les winx ont prit une quinzaine d'années. Elles vivent toutes avec leurs petits amis dans leurs planète respective. Un nouveaux danger, pas si nouveaux que ça, plane sur la dimension magique. Les winx s'en seraient bien occupé si elles n'étaient pas maman. Qui va donc devoir s'en occuper?
1. Prologue

**Avant-Propos :** Bonjour tout le monde. C'est ma toute première fiction sur les winx. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, j'y met vraiment tout mon coeur.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si l'histoire parle des enfants des winx, nos fées préférés apparaissent SOUVENT.

Je suis désoler si je fais des fautes de conjugaison, grammaire ou d'orthographe mais je fais de mon mieux pour me corriger.

**Disclamer :** Ce merveilleux univers appartient à Iginio Straffi. Exceptés, certains lieux et certains personnages qui sortent de mon imagination.

**Aide :** Comme il y a pas mal de personnages, je vous conseille d'avoir un petit papier avec vous et y écrire le prénom d'une winx et ses enfants à fur et à mesure qu'ils apparaissent dans l'histoire.  
_exemple :_ Bloom et Sky : Alexie et Jules.  
Je fais de mon mieux pour que vous ne vous y perdez pas, donc c'est juste au cas où vous n'avez pas une très bonne mémoire. :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

* * *

Ceci n'est pas tellement un chapitre, c'est une longue introduction qu'il faut lire attentivement pour pouvoir comprendre la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

**Lundi 31 aout – 15h00 – Magix**

- Ce sont elles, hurlait un des journalistes tout en courant vers les deux jeunes femmes qui sortaient du centre commerciale de Magix, les mains remplis de sacs.  
- Mais oui tu as raison, hurlait un caméraman. Je les reconnaitrais entre mille.

En effet, en ce magnifique samedi d'aout, Alexie et Clary étaient de sortis au centre commercial. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient absolument rien fait pour être célèbre, mais être les filles des plus célèbres fées de la dimension magique, ça aide beaucoup. Néanmoins, Alexie et Clary ne ressemblaient en rien à leurs mère, c'est pour ça qu'il était difficile de les reconnaître. Alexie était aussi blonde que son père, le prince Sky, mais elle avait la même beauté que sa mère, la nouvelle reine d'Eraklyon, Bloom. D'ailleurs elle avait les yeux tout aussi bleu qu'elle. Quant à la princesse de Solaria, elle est aussi brune que son père, Brandon, et comme Alexie, elle à les yeux de sa mère, d'un marron chocolat magnifique.

- Génial, des photographes, criait la brunette en lâchant les sacs qu'elle tenait.

Clary signait des autographes par ci, par là. Elle tapait des poses pour illustrer les futurs magasines, elle répondait aux questions des journalistes, elle se sentait dans son élément.

- Bon Clary dépêche toi, on va finir par être en retard, disait la blonde tout en tirant sa meilleure amie par le bras.  
- Oui, oui j'arrive, tu as gagné, disait-elle. On y vas.

Les deux jeunes filles marchaient en direction des bus, assez vites pour semer les journalistes. Malheureusement ces derniers ne voulaient pas les lâcher. Alexie et Clary se regardèrent en rigolant avant de se mettre à courir. Les deux jeunes filles étaient prise dans un tel fous rire que sans faire exprès, Clary bouscula quelqu'un. Cette personne tomba au sol, Clary proposa gentiment de l'aider à se relever tout en s'excusant.

- Comment à tu oser me faire tomber au sol petite idiote, criait la jeune fille qui venait de se remettre sur pied, seule.  
- Baisse d'un ton tu veux. Ordonna Clary qui n'avait pas supporter le "petite idiote".  
- Clary, arrête c'est Mélissa, disait Alexie horrifier. C'est la fille d'Acy.

Clary porta un autre regard, apeuré cette fois, sur la sorcière aux cheveux bleu, presque blanc, qui souriait de satisfaction.

- Écarter vous chère cousines, je vais donner une petite leçon à cette petite Clary et son amie complètement ridicule.

Les deux cousines en question, l'une au cheveux violet, l'autre aux cheveux châtain reculèrent, les bras croisés, un sourire diabolique fermement accroché aux lèvres.

- Souffle de neige glacial, hurlait Mélissa en levant ses mains au ciel.

Une affreuse tempête de neige tomba sur les deux fée qui se firent repoussés jusqu'à une petite ruelle dépeupler de tout êtres magiques. Elles tombèrent et se cognèrent fortement la tête contre un mur de pierre, affaiblis, elles tombèrent au sol.

- Pluie torrentielle, hurlait Solène, la fille de Stormy en direction des deux fées.

Seulement quelques petites gouttes tombaient sur Alexie et Clary. Quant à Mélissa et Jeanne, elle regardèrent Solène d'un aire rieur.

- Bon oui, je manque un peu d'expérience, mais ça ira mieux avec le temps et les entrainements, essayait-elle de se consoler.

Jeanne commençait à lancer son sort pour en finir avec les deux princesses, mais une voie assez grave retentit derrière les trois cousines.

- Vous n'avez pas hontes ? disait-il.

En apercevant le garçon qui avait parler, Jeanne se tapa le front de la paume de sa main.

- Jeanne, qu'es-ce que ton traître de jumeaux vient faire ici, dit lui de bouger, il nous dérange.

- Je ne bougerais pas de là le temps que vous ne laissez pas ces fées tranquille.  
- Très bien, nous allons donc devoir se débarrasser de toi avant.

Mélissa leva les mains en l'aire en prononçant "Pic glacer". En même temps, Jeanne avait aussi les mains en l'aire en prononçant "Horreur du monde" et Solène prononçait "Tempête de pluie". Les trois énergies négatives regrouper, d'un même mouvement elles élancèrent une boule magique en direction de Jason qui l'intercepta avec son sabre violet. La boule de magie fit demi tour pour se séparer en trois et atteindre de plein fouet les trois sorcières. Il courra ensuite vers Alexie et Clary.

- Vous allez bien ?  
- Oui je crois, prononçait Alexie d'une voix douloureuse en passant sa main derrière sa tête.  
- Noooooon, hurlait Clary. Pas par-ce qu'elle venait de se faire mal.  
- Bah, qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? demandait Alexie.  
- Ma robe est troué je vais devoir la jeter.

Alexie et Jason se regardèrent tout en rigolant. La princesse d'Eraklyon se redressa tout en dépoussiérant sa robe tout aussi trempé et troué.

- Bon et bien on vas y aller, nous sommes terriblement en retard.  
- Voulez vous que je vous raccompagne ?

- Avec plaisir; annonça Clary, la fille de Stella.

Jason mit ses mains en valeur pour que Alexie et Clary les saisissent afin de partir d'un moyen diffèrent que le bus.

- Ou devons nous allez ?  
- Au château d'Eraklyon, informait Alexie avec un petit sourire.  
- Princesse Alexie ? demandait-il admiratif. Tu dois donc être la princesse Clary ?

Les deux fées hochèrent la tête, puis il les saluait en s'abaissant légèrement. Elles lui saisie les mains puis d'un seul coup les voilà arriver à Eraklyon devant l'entrer des grilles.

- Comment à tu fais ça demandais Clary bouche-bée.  
- Et bien j'ai hériter la téléportation de ma pitoyable mère.  
- Il ne faut pas dire ça de ta mère, je suis sûr qu'elle est très gentille, reprit-elle.

Jason eu un petit sourire en coin.

- Pardonnez-moi, j'ai oublier de me présenter. Je m'appelle Jason et je suis le fils de Darcy, le frère jumeaux de Jeanne.  
- Bon oui en effet, oublie ce que j'ai dis. Mais comment ce fait-il que tu nous a aider alors ?  
- Et si on allait discuter à l'intérieur, on sera bien mieux. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? demandait Alexie.  
- Ce serait un honneur, princesse.  
- Par pitié, arrête de m'appeler princesse, Alexie suffira.

Il souriait et marchait derrière Clary et Alexie jusqu'aux grilles de la cour du château où les gardes décroisèrent leurs lances pour les laisser passer. Il entrèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône mais Bloom et Sky ne s'y trouvaient pas.

- Où sont-il ? demandait Alexie à la servante qui venait d'arriver dans la salle.  
- Le roi est partit en mission et la reine joue avec Jules dans sa chambre.

Jules est le petit frère de Alexie, le petit dernier des deux seuls héritier de Eraklyon. Contrairement à Alexie et ses amies qui ont seize ans, le petit prince n'en a que cinq.

- Merci Maëra mais je vous ai déjà dis cent fois de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer.  
- Juste au ciel, que vous est-il arrivé ? venez, il faut allez vous changer. Elles vont bientôt arriver et vous allez être en retard, disait-elle en tirant les deux jeunes filles par les bras et par la même occasion changé de sujet. Vous, vous restez là, Manon va venir s'occuper de vous, disait-elle en se retournant vers Jason.

Elle emmena les deux jeunes filles dans la chambre de Alexie tout en fouillant dans l'armoire de cette dernière. Elle en sortit une salopette pour Clary et une jupe et un pull assortit pour Alexie. Elles s'habillèrent puis Maëra coiffa les cheveux de nos deux princesses. Les deux filles plantèrent la première ''servante" pour allez rejoindre Jason dans la salle du trône. Il discutait avec Manon la deuxième et dernière ''servante'' en dehors du jardinier, de la femme de chambre de Bloom et Sky, la femme de chambre de Alexie, les femmes de ménages, des cuisiniers et pleins d'autres personnels.

- Elles sont enfin là, disait Clary en désignant le reste de leurs bandes de copines ainsi que les Winx.  
Alexie et Clary firent la bises à Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla et Tecna avant de serrer leurs amies dans leurs bras.  
- Maman est dans la chambre de Jules, informait Alexie  
- Merci ma petite chérie.  
- De rien Stella.

La première des filles était Spirisse, elle avait de long cheveux marron foncé et les yeux bleu, il s'agissait bien évidement de la fille de Layla et Roy. Ensuite il y avait Zaya, qui avait des cheveux d'un noir très foncer et des yeux vert qui contrairement à Spirisse, ressemblait plus à son père Helia qu'a sa mère, et pour finir il y avait Tara, la fille aux cheveux qui changent de couleur en fonction de ses humeurs, fille de Tecna. Jason était assez fière, il se trouvait en compagnie des filles des fées les plus connues de la dimension magique.

- C'est qui lui ? demandait Spirisse en désignant Jason d'un signe de tête, l'aire méfiante.

- Lui c'est Jason, notre nouvel ami, disait Alexie.  
- Ami, j'en suis honoré princesse, disait-il en faisant un baise-main à Alexie qui se sentait devenir rouge.  
- Oui et bien il me rappelle fortement quelqu'un.

Alexie et Clary se regardèrent gêner, elles ne savaient pas si elles devaient leurs dire ou non, mais Alexie craqua la première.

- C'est je jumeaux de Jeanne.  
- Quoi ? hurlait Spirisse. Mais vous êtes folles de le laisser entrer, disait-elle en laçant un regard méchant à Jason.  
- Mais il est pas comme elle, il est gentil lui.

Spirisse ne répondit pas.

- A ce que je vois je ne suis pas le bien venu, je vais donc vous laisser. Ça été un plaisir de vous connaître, disait-il à l'égare de Clary et Alexie.  
- Non reste, intervenait Zaya, nous n'avons pas encore appris à te connaître, reprit la fille aux cheveux noir.  
- C'est bien gentil, mais j'ai une bricole à faire, disait-il en s'éclipsant du groupe de filles et par la même occasion du château.  
- Franchement Spirisse tu exagère, tu le juges sans le connaître, disait gentiment Tara.  
- Aurais-tu oublier qu'il s'agit du fils de Darcy. Elle, Stormy et Darcy ont fait des choses ignobles, inimaginable. Elles ont essayer de se débarrasser des Winx.  
- Vu de se point là, c'est sûr... commençait Tara avant de se faire coupé par Alexie.  
- Peut-être mais il s'agit de Jason, pas de Darcy.  
- Oui, mais... commençait Spirisse.  
- Mais il nous a sauver la vie, disait Clary. Cela ne te suffit pas pour le considérer comme ''gentille''.

Un énorme silence planait sur le groupe de copine.

- Je ne savais pas, je suis désoler, avoua-t-elle.  
- Tu ne lui à même pas laisser de chance de s'expliquer, disait Zaya.  
- Le pire c'est qu'il nous a sauver de Jeanne, Mélissa et Solène, avoua Alexie.  
- Raison de plus, disait Tara.  
- Zaya, ton haut est super, disait Clary pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lundi 31 aout – 20h30 – Eraklyon**

Après deux bonnes heures passés à discuter, Clary, Zaya, Tara et Spirisse sont rentrez chez elles. Elles devaient se lever tôt le lendemain matin, puisque c'est leurs toute première rentrer à Alféa. Le soir venue, Spirisse avait été faire son jogging, Tara avait fait une partie de console avec Tecna, et Digite c'était mise avec Timmy qui venait de rentrer. Zaya arrosait les fleurs de sa chambre et Clary se mettait un nouveaux vernis à ongle. Quant à Alexie, elle écrivait dans son journal intime ramener par Sky de la terre cette même journée.

- Tien trésor.  
- Merci papa, disait-elle en prenant le cahier dans ses mains. Tu n'aurais pas été sur la terre aujourd'hui ?  
- Non j'étais en mission.  
- Mission foot ?

Sky eu un petit sourire en coin, Alexie était bien la fille de son père.

- Ne le dit pas à ta mère surtout.  
- Mais non t'inquiète pas papa.

Le roi d'Eraklyon sera sa fille dans ses bras. Une fois tranquille, Alexie s'asseyait sur son lit, le journal intime dans les mains.

'' Chère Fraise (Fraise est ton prénom provisoire car j'adore les fraises).  
Aujourd'hui j'ai revue mes amies, Zaya, Spirisse, Tara et Clary. Clary est ma meilleure amie, d'ailleurs nous avons été à Magix aujourd'hui ensemble. Nous avons rencontrer un très beau garçon, il s'appelle Jason. Malheureusement Spirisse ne l'aime pas vraiment car il est le fils de Darcy, mais bon. D'ailleurs Clary et moi nous nous sommes fait attaqué par le trio de cousines Mélissa, Jeanne et Solène. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à Magix, pour pouvoir apprendre à maîtriser mes pouvoirs et pouvoir foutre une bonne racler à ces trois sorcière répugnante. J'ai aussi hâte de me transformer et de pouvoir enfin lancer un sort. Je ne sais pas tellement je suis la fée de quoi, même si j'ai ma petite idée la dessus.

Sur ce, bonne nuit, je me lève tôt demain.  
Alexie.''

Alexie reposa le livre sur sa table de nuit puis elle s'engouffra dans ses draps. Comme tout les soir, une fois plonger dans le noir elle prononça :

- Bonne nuit Clary, bonne nuit Spirisse, bonne nuit Zaya et bonne nuit Tara.

Puis elle s'endormit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mardi 01 Septembre – 07h00 – Solaria**

Le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel de Solaria. Le ciel était bleu et les oiseaux chantaient dans le ciel.

- Réveille toi petite sœur, disait Glenn, assit sur le lit de la princesse, tout en lui secouant les épaules.

Glenn était le prince de Solaria. Il était âgé d'un ans de plus que Clary, il avait 17ans. Il était blond comme ça mère, et il avait les yeux aussi bleu marron que son père. Comme il faut être âgé de 17ans pour renter à la fontaine rouge d'après le règlement mis en place il y à 4ans, Glenn allait y entamer sa première année.  
Clary ne voulait pas se lever alors elle se retourna dans son lit en disant :

- Encore un peut, sil te plait.  
- Non, non, non, je suis désoler Clary, mais il est l'heure, annonçait-il en se déplaçant pour allez ouvrir les volet.

Aveuglé par la lumière, Clary passa la couette au dessus de sa tête.

- Allons, soit raisonnable, il ne faudrait pas que tu arrives en retard le premier jour à Alféa.  
- ALFEA, hurla-t-elle en se redressant de son lit. Mais il fallait me le dire plutôt.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mardi 01 Septembre – 06h00 – Lymphéa**

Zaya c'était lever de bonne heure ce matin là. Flora lui avait préparer une petite infusion pour qu'elle ne stress pas trop pour la rentrer des classes. Elle continua de se préparer en allant prendre sa douche pour enlever le masque que Flora lui avait également appliquer. Elle resta un bon bout de temps sous la douche, l'eau est son élément, il n'y a pas de doute là dessus. Seulement Flora arrivait à la faire sortir de sa douche et toujours de la même manière :

- Zaya, sort de là, tu es en retard.

Zaya ne la fait pas redire deux fois. Trois minutes plus tard, elle était habillé de sa tenue habituelle. Zaya détestait être en retard, donc même si ce n'est pas le cas, Flora le lui fait croire, comme ça elle sort toujours.

Flora lui passa un coup de brosse dans les cheveux.

- Surtout ne te mêle pas des sorcières et …  
- Et en particulier du trio de Mélissa, finissait Zaya. Oui, je sais maman, depuis le temps que tu me le répètes.  
- Je t'aime tellement ma chérie, je ne veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
- Tiens, tu deviens sentimental d'un coup ?

Flora fit un sourire en coin. *elle ne changera donc jamais * pensait-elle. Zaya se retourna et fit un câlin à sa mère. Pendant ce temps là, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur une petite tête au cheveux châtain d'environs cinq ans. Zaya lâcha sa mère et prit sa petite sœur Bulle dans ses bras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mardi 01 septembre – 07h15 – Zénith**

Les cheveux de Tara étaient violet foncé, elle était très fatigué.

- A quel heure as-tu éteint ta console hier soir ? Demandait Tecna en voyant Tara s'endormir sur son bol de céréale.

Tara ne voulait pas dire l'heure à sa mère, elle ne voulait pas se faire rouspété dès le matin. Elle trouva alors le moyen de ne pas dire qu'elle c'était couché à 4h30 du matin, à Tecna sans lui mentir :

- Tard.

- C'est à dire ?

Et mince, pensait-elle.

- 4h30.

Tara s'attendait à une remarque de la part de sa mère.

- Il ne te restes plus qu'a assumer ma petite chérie, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Tara accorda un sourire à sa mère avant d'aller finir de se préparer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lundi 01 Septembre – 05h53 – Andros.**

Spirisse quant à elle venait de se faire réveiller par des pleures. Elle comptait se lever pour allez voir pourquoi ça petite sœur de 6ans pleurait, mais elle se fut devancer par sa mère. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre de la petite Élodie, Layla était assise sur le lit. Spirisse s'accouda sur le cadre de la porte.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il ne va pas, trésor? Demandai Layla.  
- J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit-elle. Il y avait un grand squelette rouge qui se transformait en oiseau. Il voulait que je lui obéisse en allant chercher des pierres. Je lui ai dis qu'il n'avait pas à me dire ce que je dois faire car je suis une princesse. Du coup il m'a jeter du pont et je suis tombé dans le vide.

Layla prit Élodie qui c'était remit à pleurer dans ses bras, tout en échangeant un regard inquiet à Spirisse.

- Chut, c'est finit, ne pleure plus, je suis là, disait-elle d'une voie de maman qui réconforte son enfant.

Elle reposa la tête de sa fille sur son oreiller avant de la border.

- Je laisse allumer si tu veux.

Élodie acquiesçait, puis Layla et Spirisse s'écartèrent de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

- Maman tu penses la même chose que moi ? Chuchotait-elle.  
- Je pense que oui.  
- Mais pourquoi elle ? C'est plutôt à toi qu'il en veux.  
- J'en sais rien. De toute façon ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, vas te coucher, tu as une heure avant de te lever.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mardi 01 septembre – 07h55 – Solaria ; Eraklyon ; Lymphéa ; Zénith ; Andros**

Clary fit ses au revoir à sa mère, son père et son petit frère de 7ans nommé Cameronn. Elle fit téléporter son frère Glenn à la fontaine rouge grâce au sceptre magique de Solaria dont elle à hériter avant de se téléporter elle même à Alféa.

Alexie embrassa sa mère et sera son père très fort dans ses bras. Elle fit un bisous à Jules puis c'est sa valise en main qu'elle prit le passage secret qui menait directement à l'entrer d'Alféa.

Zaya fit aussi ses au revoir à Flora et Helia, elle fit un bisous à Bulle avant de la poser au sil puis elle sera son autre sœur, Louna dans ses bras. Elle jeta sa carte postale d'Alféa au sol, prit sa plante ainsi que sa valise puis disparu dans la carte.

Quant à Tara elle embrassa Tecna et Timmy. Un de ses deux petits frère, Léo, dormait toujours. Alors elle envoya un bisous magique en direction de sa chambre pour qu'il le voit quand il se réveillera. Elle fit un câlin à son deuxième frère Karston âge de 10ans tout en lui chuchotant «prend soins de Léo». Il acquiesça et fit un bisous sur la joue de son unique sœur. Cette dernière prit sa valise et grâce à son nouvelle ordinateur, elle se transporta directement à Alféa.

Après avoir embrasser leurs parents ainsi que Élodie, Neals, le frère de Spirisse était partit en direction de la fontaine rouge à bord de sa moto volante et il avait déposer sa sœur à Alféa au passage. Neals avait lui aussi 17ans contrairement à Spirisse qui n'en à que seize. Il a une très grande taille, des cheveux aussi châtain et des yeux aussi marron que sa mère, par contre, ses traits du visages sont presque les même que Roy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Le 01 septembre – 07h58 – Magix**

Les cinq filles étaient arrivés en même temps. Elles étaient bouche-bée devant la beauté de leur nouvelle école. Elles avaient bien vue des photos, elles l'avaient vu de loin. Mais de près cette école était la plus belle chose qui leur avaient été permis de voir. Ébahis, Tara lança un petit :

- Houa.  
- Complètement d'accord. Spirisse hochait la tête, les yeux écarquiller.  
- Allons-y les filles, ne perdons pas de temps, disait Zaya en marchant vite -courant doucement- sa plante à la main, sa valise dans l'autre.

Pleins de regards étaient braqués sur elles. Elles étaient la sources de pleins de chuchotement. Tout le monde semblaient les admirés, tout le monde sauf Griselda.

- Allons mesdemoiselles, dépêchez-vous.

Les cinq amies étaient devant Griselda entrain de dire leurs prénoms pour pouvoir passer le grillage bleu en forme d'aile. Une fois tout le monde rentré et placé en gros troupeau, la surveillante commença son speech devant les yeux de la directrice.

- Cette école sera votre maison au cour des cinq prochaines années. Mais elle peut cesser de l'être à n'importe qu'elle moment. Le règlement est fondé sur la discipline, trahissez ce règlement et c'est moi qui vous escorterez personnellement jusqu'à la sortie.  
Vous n'êtes pas dans une école de magie, vous n'y apprendrez pas des tours de passe-passe...  
- Allons Griselda, intervint Faragonda. Ne soyez pas aussi sévère, c'est inutiles. Tout ce que nous vous demandons c'est de ne pas vous approchez de la tour nuage et d'être à l'heure pour vos cour de demain à 8h précise. Bonne journée.

Tout le monde partirent de leur coté. Clary, Alexie, Zaya, Tara et Spirisse rentrèrent dans le château à la recherche de leurs appartement. Elles savaient déjà qu'elles étaient dans le même appartement. Bloom avait fait la demande à Faragonda. Elle avait bien évidement accepter.

- Ici les filles, criait la petite voix de Zaya qui venait de trouver l'appartement. Clary tu es avec Alexie, Tara tu es avec moi et Spirisse tu es avec une certaine Edène.  
- Ouiiiii, hurlait Clary en rentant en courant dans l'appartement qui était magnifique d'après elle.

Elle fonça dans la chambre avec l'écriteau Alexie et Clary, elle prit le meilleure lit. Alexie arriva peut de temps après, elle prit l'oreiller du second lit et le balança sur Clary.

Tendit que les cinq amies s'installèrent un énorme bruit provient du couloir.

* * *

Vous allez vite vous apercevoir que je ne blablate jamais en fin de chapitre. :) Je répond toujours au reviews en fin de chapitre. :)


	2. Chap1: Il est de retour

**Avant-Propos** : Bonjour à tous. Voici donc le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toutes les fautes mais je fais de mon mieux pour me corriger.  
Je suis aussi désolé du retard mais j'étais en vacances.

**Disclamer** : Ce merveilleux univers appartient à Iginio Straffi. Excepté certains lieux et certains personnages qui sortent de mon imagination.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

* * *

**C**hapitre un : **I**l est de retour.

* * *

**Mardi 01 septembre – 09h00 – Alféa – Salon des filles.**

**C**lary et Alexie arrêtèrent de rigoler d'un coup, Tara et Zaya se regardèrent apeuré et le cœur de Spirisse loupa un battement. Elles se rejoignirent dans le petit salon pour allez ouvrir la porte ensembles. Finalement, après réflexion, c'est Tara qui l'a ouverte seule. Elle tira la porte d'un seule coup pour y découvrir : rien.

**I**l n'y avait rien de rien, il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit, le silence total. Tara referma la porte et quelques secondes après le bruit recommença. Cette fois ce n'était pas le même bruit, c'était quelqu'un qui venait de frapper à la porte.

**É**tant donner que Tara n'était pas très loin, elle ouvrit la porte une seconde fois. Il n'y avait personne. Alors, elle sortit et regarda dans les couloir quand tout à coup une fille aux cheveux vert, sortit de nul part en criant pour effrayer la fée aux cheveux d'origine violet. Tara cria un grand coup effrayer, elle referma la porte et s'assit contre celle-ci sous les rires de ses amies.

**U**ne fois qu'elle à comprit que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce, elle ré ouvrit la porte. Elles pouvaient apercevoir une fille, rien de plus normal. Elle avait les cheveux long et vert. Elle avait des yeux d'un gris envoutant. Elle portait un pantalon gris avec un haut bleu où l'on voyais son ventre. Elle tenait de sa main droite une valise et de sa main gauche une peluche en forme de clown. Elle avança :

- Je suis désoler si je t'ai fait peur.

**E**lle secoua sa main pour dire bonjour et ajouta :

- Moi c'est Edène.  
- Ravie de te rencontrer Edène, moi c'est Alexie.  
- Et moi Zaya, disait-elle en faisant «coucou» de la main.  
- Moi c'est Tara.  
- Moi je m'appelle Clary et je sens que je vais t'adorer car tu portes de très jolie chaussure.

**T**out le monde avait rigolé face à la remarque de Clary, tout le monde sauf Spirisse. Ses quatre amies la regardèrent pour lui faire passer un message, qu'elle comprit car elle se présenta elle aussi mais sur un ton peut enthousiaste.

- Moi c'est Spirisse, nous partageons la même chambre.  
- Enchanté, rajouta Edène à l'égare de Spirisse.

**P**uis elle regarda de nouveau le groupe de fille.

- Je suis la princesse de Cirque.  
- Encore une princesse, constata Zaya.  
- Encore ? Demanda Edène intrigués par l'identité des jeunes filles.  
- Clary est la princesse de Solaria, Alexie est la princesse d'Eraklyon et enfin Spirisse est la princesse d'Andros. Seule Tara et moi ne sommes pas princesse, Tara vie à Zénith et moi je vis sur Lymphéa.

**E**dène lâcha sa peluche et sa valise, elle en restait bouche-bée. Elle n'arrivait même plus à prononcer une phrase correctement.

- Je … Vous … Vous êtes les fées … euh les filles … des Winx ?  
- Bienvenue dans notre appartement; constata Alexie.  
- Pardon.

**L**es cinq amies se regardèrent étonné, pourquoi s'excusait-elle ?

- Je ne vous ai même pas reconnue.

**L**es filles des Winx explosèrent de rire.

- Tu n'as pas besoins de t'excuser ce n'est rien, et puis de toute façon aucune d'entre nous aiment ça, ce faire bombarder de photos et de demande d'autographe, personne n'aiment ça, annonça Tara.

**E**dène sourit tendit que Clary fit des bruits de gorge pour s'imposer.

- Tara, tu n'étais pas non plus obligé de m'oublier.

**T**outes rigolèrent face à une Clary vexé.

- Bon et si on allait faire un tour en ville ? Proposa Zaya.  
- Tu es folle où quoi ? Je te rappèle qu'à chaque fois que les Winx allaient en ville, elles rencontraient toujours les Trix. Et je te rappèle aussi que Clary et Alexie se sont fait attaqué par Mélissa et sa bande. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que nous savons pas encore nous transformer, nous ne saurons pas nous défendre si il arrive quelque chose.  
- Arrête Tara, nous ne sommes pas les Winx. Ce n'est pas par-ce-qu'elles les rencontraient toujours qu'il en sera de même pour nous, …

**M**ais Zaya se fit couper par Clary.

- Et puis il y aura les garçons pour nous défendre en cas de besoin, ajouta-t-elle son téléphone en main.  
- Par-ce-que tu compte invité nos stupides frères? Râla Spirisse.

**C**lary ne répondit même pas car aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait, elle était au téléphone avec Neals, le frère de Spirisse. Une fois le coup de file terminé et le rendez-vous déterminé, Clary, Alexie, Zaya, Spirisse et Tara partirent à la recherche de leurs plus belle tenue.

**C**lary avait opté pour un t-shirt orange qui s'arrêtait en haut du nombril avec une salopette couleur jeans ainsi que ses talons compenser orange. Alexie, elle, portait un petit pull bleu ainsi qu'un jupe et des basket bleu. Zaya avait déniché une petite robe rose avec des ballerines blanches, Tara avait opté pour un pantalon violet et un haut vert tout simple et pour finir, Spirisse portait un short vert avec un haut bleu.

**T**outes ses couleurs ne sembleraient pas s'accorder en temps normal, mais là c'était différent. Une fois coiffé et maquillé, leur sac à la main, elles se rejoignirent dans le salon. Edène était assise sur la canapé entrain de lire.

- Ma chérie, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te mettre une tenue plus... présentable. Nous allons voir des garçon quand même, constata Clary.  
- Enfaite je ne pensais pas que j'étais de la partie.  
- Eh bien si, dépêche toi, annonça Zaya.

**D**eux minutes plus tard, Edène avait assortie ses cheveux vert avec une jupe grise et un haut bleu ainsi que des escarpin bleu. Une fois les fées prêtes, elles partirent dans le jardin d'Alféa pour attendre un vaisseau de la fontaine rouge. D'ailleurs, le voilà qui arrive au loin.

**L**e vaisseau posé à terre, les cinq garçons descendirent. Neals, le frère de Spirisse connaissait très bien les copines de sa sœur étant donné qu'ils ont grandit ensembles, c'est donc lui qui fit les présentation des fées à ses copains.

- Les filles je vous présente donc Tyson et Fador. Ils sont avec nous dans la chambre, on leur à donc proposé de venir avec nous. Je ne vous présente pas Glenn et Gabin.

**T**yson et Fador firent un sourire aux fées à l'évocation de leur prénom. Tyson était d'un blond magnifique assez rare et il avait des yeux d'un bleu océan merveilleux. Il était très grand comparé à Fador qui était assez petit pour son âge. Fador avait les cheveux rouge et les yeux gris.  
Glenn avait aussi les cheveux blond, la même couleur que sa mère, la reine de Solaria. Ses yeux était marron, comme le reste de sa famille. Quant à Gabin il avait les même yeux gris que son père et les même cheveux noir que sa mère, il s'agissait bien évidement du fils de Musa et Riven.

- Et bien Tyson et Fador, moi je m'appelle Alexie, et voici mes amies : Clary, la sœur de Glenn, Zaya, Spirisse la sœur de Neals, Tara et Edène.

- Enchanté, disait Fador.  
- Salut, disait Tyson en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux soyeux.  
- Bon, et si on embarquait ? Proposa le pilote du vaisseau, Gabin.

**L**es filles des Winx ainsi que les spécialiste montaient dans le vaisseau de la fontaine rouge.

- Direction Magix, ajouta Glenn, un bras en l'air.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mardi 01 septembre – 10h00 – Magix.**

- Viens Alexie, nous nous allons par là. Neals, Tyson, venez aussi, ajouta Clary.  
- Avec Zaya on va aller par là, et on prend Glenn, continua Spirisse.  
- Très bien, moi je vais avec Edène, Gabin et Fador par ici, ajouta Tara. Rendez-vous là dans deux heures pour allez manger.

**L**es groupes fait, ils se dispersèrent dans les coins du centre commercial de Magix. Les filles savaient qu'il y aura le bal annuel deux jours après, elles devaient donc absolument se trouver une nouvelle robe. Zaya avait bien calculé le fait d'acheter leurs robes ce jour là, mais elle n'en avait parler à personne sinon les garçons ne seraient pas forcément venu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mardi 01 septembre – 10h05 – Boutique de vêtement numéro une.**

- Neals, comment trouves-tu cette magnifique robe ? Demandait Clary.  
- Elle est trop simple à mon goût.  
- Oui, je trouve aussi, répondit la fille aux cheveux châtain en reposant la tenue.

**C**lary et Neals sont amoureux depuis leur plus jeunes âge mais leur relation c'est concrétisé il y a trois ans. Pendant ce temps là, Alexie fouillait aussi dans les rayons à la recherche de la robe parfaite.

- J'aime beaucoup celle-ci, se disait-elle à elle-même.  
- Moi aussi, en plus je suis sur qu'elle te vas à merveille, répondit Tyson alors qu'il savait très bien que les dernières paroles d'Alexie ne lui était pas adressé.  
- Ah oui vraiment ?

**T**yson acquiesça simplement avec un petit sourire. Alexie courra alors au cabine d'essayage suivit de près par Tyson.

**A**lors que Alexie essayait sa robe, Clary, elle avait déjà sélectionner quatre robes que le pauvre Neals devait tenir si il ne voulait pas se faire traiter de mufle, autrement dit, un gomme pas galant.

**U**ne fois sortit, Alexie rigolait fasse à l'attitude de Neals qui avait du mal à porter toutes les robes que Clary avait sélectionné.

- Pourquoi tu en prend autant ? Demandait la meilleure amie de la princesse de Solaria.  
- Parce que je ne veux pas que Neals voit la robe que j'ai choisis avant le bal.

**T**ous rigolèrent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mardi 01 septembre – 10h05 – Boutique de vêtement numéro deux.**

- Zaya je crois que j'ai trouver la robe parfaite pour toi.

**S**pirisse sortit une magnifique robe rose/rouge assez ample. Des fleurs était collé autour du bustier.

- Houa, elle est sublime, constata Zaya.  
- En plus j'ai les chaussure qu'il te faut pour mettre avec, ajouta Glenn en montrant une paire d'escarpin assortit.  
- Dit donc, tu t'y connait bien en matière de mode toi, disait Spirisse en regardant Glenn.  
- En même temps avec la mère et la sœur que j'ai.

**Z**aya et Spirisse rigolèrent ensembles.

- Bonjour, ajouta un inconnue en secouant la main.

**L**'identité de cette inconnue fut dévoilé quelques instants plus tard par Zaya.

- Oh, salut Jason, disait Zaya en secouant la main à son tour. Qu'es-ce qui t'amène dans ce magasin ?  
- Je viens acheter un cadeau pour ma sœur, c'est bientôt son anniversaire.  
- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ta sœur, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas. C'est juste que je n'aime pas c'est ce qu'elle fait et ce qu'elle devient. Mais elle reste ma jumelle malgré tout. Il en est de même pour ma mère, même si je dit tous le temps du mal d'elle, elle reste ma mère.

**A**près que Jason soit partit d'Eraklyon la vieille, les filles des Winx avaient réussi à faire changer l'avis de Spirisse sur Jason, mais avec ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, elle n'est pas décidé à lui laisser une chance.

- Peut-on m'éclairer. Qui sont ta mère et ta sœur ? Demandait Glenn un peut perdu.  
- Jeanne c'est ça jumelle et Darcy sa mère, ajouta Spirisse.  
- Oh, je vois, ajouta Glenn à l'égare de Jason.  
- Oui mais Clary et Alexie lui font confiance alors moi aussi.

**J**ason adressa un sourire de remerciement à Zaya.

- Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? On va rejoindre les autres pour allez manger.  
- Avec plaisir, ajouta-t-il.

**S**pirisse lança un regard noir à Zaya et Jason avant de retourner dans les rayons à la recherche de sa robe.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mardi 01 septembre – 10h05 – Boutique de vêtement numéro trois.**

- J'hésite vraiment, racontait Tara.  
- Pourquoi ça ? Lui demandait Edène. Elle est super.  
- Je préfèrerais prendre un pantalon plutôt qu'une robe.  
- Tu rigoles j'espère?

**T**ara hocha la tête négativement. Elle n'a jamais aimer les robes ou les jupes. Son style de garçon manqué l'a toujours remporté sur son style vestimentaire et sur ses cheveux.

- Mais il n'y à qu'un bal par ans, c'est pas une petite robe qui vas te tué.  
- Oui mais après je ne l'a porterais plus.  
- Ça ne sert à rien de négocier Edène, depuis qu'on est petit on essaye de lui faire porter une robe, et bien on à jamais réussis, ajouta Gabin, le fils de Musa.  
- Il faut un début à tout.

**E**dène donna la robe à Tara et la poussa jusqu'au cabine d'essayage.

- Non, attend, criait la voix de Fador au loin.

**U**ne fois arriver près de Tara, Edène et Gabin il se lança :

- Sa ne sert à rien de la forcer si elle ne veux pas mettre de robe, disait-il à l'égard d'Edène. Par contre regarde ce que j'ai trouver, disait-il en donnant le vêtement à Tara. Essaies-le.

**T**ara rentrait dans la cabine et quand elle en ressortit, ils étaient tous bouche-bée par l'allure de la jeune femme. Elle portait un pantalon violet avec un tee-shirt vert qui arrivait en dessous de la poitrine accrocher au pantalon par l'arrière.

- Tu es magnifique, disait Edène.  
- Merci, je le prend, ajoutait-elle en referment le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

**Mardi 01 septembre – 12h00 – Magix.**

**T**out les petits groupes se reformèrent en un seul groupe devant la pizzéria la plus connus de Magix. Pendant que Clary était partit avec Spirisse et Glenn à l'intérieur de la pizzeria commander les pizzas, Alexie faisait les présentations des spécialistes et de Jason.

- Tu est à la fontaine rouge, n'est ce pas ? Demandait Neals. Il me semble que je t'ai vue ce matin.

- Oui en effet, répondit-il. Moi aussi je t'ai vue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Pendant ce temps là :_

**Mardi 01 septembre – 12h00 – Andros.**

**L**es winx et les spécialistes c'étaient réunis à Andros sur la demande de Layla.

- C'est bon Anaïs, laisses, disait Layla en prenant la tasse de thé que ladite Anaïs venait de remplir pour donner à la reine d'Eraklyon. Je vais le faire reprit-elle.  
-Alors Layla que se passe-t-il ? Demandait Bloom.  
- Je m'inquiète pour Élodie.

**R**oy jeta un coup d'œil de reproche à sa compagne car elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de sa fille.

- Pourquoi ? Demandait Stella.  
- Une fois Flora m'avait raconté que pendant que tu dormais, tu rêvais de Daphné et en même temps tu te transformais, racontait Layla à l'égare de Bloom.

**L**ayla baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds, inquiète.

- Où veux-tu en venir exactement Layla ? Demandait Stella.

**L**ayla relevait la tête pour faire fasse à tout ces amis.

- Spirisse, Tara, Zaya, Clary et Alexie ont dix ans de plus qu'Élodie et elles ne savent toujours pas se transformer. La nuit dernière Élodie c'était mise à pleurer, nous sommes donc allez voire avec Spirisse. Elle nous à expliquer qu'un squelette rouge qui savait se transformer en oiseau lui demandait d'aller chercher des pierres pour lui. Elle n'as pas accepté car elle dit qu'elle est une princesse donc elle n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir de lui. Alors il l'a pousser d'un pont.  
- Quel est le rapport avec le fait que les filles ne savent pas se transformer ? Demandait Riven intrigué.

**L**ayla se leva d'un geste brusque pour faire les cents pas.

- Dix minutes après je suis retourné dans sa chambre pour voir si elle c'était endormie. Et oui elle dormait, mais elle faisait comme Bloom, elle se transformait de temps en temps.

**L**ayla se prenait la tête dans ses mains.

- A six ans, nous sommes incapable de nous transformer. Ce matin j'ai donc fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque et j'ai trouver ça.

**L**ayla tenait un morceau de parchemin sans doute déchiré d'un livre ancien.

- La seule possibilité pour se transformer pendant son sommeil, c'est quand quelqu'un essaye de nous faire passé un message d'un autre monde. La personne étant d'une taille sur dimensionnée, la personne ciblé doit alors se transformer dans pour allez au niveau du visage du destinataire. Cependant comme il s'agit d'un message et non d'un rêve normal, la cible se transforme aussi hors de son rêve.

**R**oy semblait tout aussi inquiet que Layla.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en à pas parlé avant ?  
- Ce n'est pas la question pour le moment, intervint Helia qui voyait la détresse de Layla. Si c'est un message que Élodie reçoit, il faut trouver le destinataire.  
- Je suis désoler mon chéri, mais je penses que nous savons tous de qui il s'agit; ajoutait Flora.

- Oui mais je te rappelle chère Fleure que vous l'avez vaincu.

**T**ecna avait jusque là écouter attentivement, sans emmètre d'hypothèse. Elle jugeait préférable d'écouter pour ne pas louper le moindre détail et d'agir ensuite.

- Attendez, j'ai une idée. Winx magique Sirénix.

_**C**onnectée au plus profond de moi même, je ressens toute la force de l'océan. Sous l'eau Sirénix sans fin se déchaîne. Et je surgis des flots en triomphant. C'est magique, merveilleux. Et je vole, je nage dans la grande bleue._  
_Je sens la vague de transformation. J'ai la force et je plonge dans l'eau là-bas. Sirénix tu es notre inspiration. Le grand pouvoir de la mer est en toi. Et l'océan infini brille en moi comme un flot de magie._  
_Tecna, fée de la Technologie._

**L**e pouvoir du Sirénix fonctionne dans l'eau mais il peut tout aussi être utilisé hors de l'eau. Tecna avait tendu ses bras avant de tourné sur elle même. Elle avait fait apparaître un tableau de bord d'une matière inconnue. Timmy l'avait rejoint et tout deux cherchaient des informations.

- C'est bon j'ai trouvé, annonça Tecna. Aucune trace vivante de Lord Darkard.  
- Et bien voilà, le mystère est résolu, ce n'est qu'un rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar.  
- Non le mystère n'est pas résolu Riven, hurla Musa quelque peux énervé par le comportement idiot de son petit ami.

- Non Riven, Musa à raison, le mystère n'est pas résolu, ajouta Bloom beaucoup plus calmement que son amie.

- Pourtant mon programme ne peux pas se tromper, ajouta Tecna.  
- Je pense que tu devrais essayé sous l'eau, proposa Sky.  
- Mais oui, bien évidement.

**T**ecna s'éleva jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte. Prête à la franchir, une voix l'interpella.

- Tecna, attend, je viens avec toi, tu risquerais de te perdre. Je connais les océans comme ma poche moi.

**L**ayla ne laissa pas le temps à Tecna de répondre qu'elle se transforma à son tour.

- Winx magique Sirénix.

_**C**onnectée au plus profond de moi même, je ressens toute la force de l'océan. Sous l'eau Sirénix sans fin se déchaîne. Et je surgis des flots en triomphant. C'est magique, merveilleux. Et je vole, je nage dans la grande bleue._  
_Je sens la vague de transformation. J'ai la force et je plonge dans l'eau là-bas. Sirénix tu es notre inspiration. Le grand pouvoir de la mer est en toi. Et l'océan infini brille en moi comme un flot de magie._  
_Layla, fée des Fluides._

**L**ayla s'éleva à son tour jusqu'à la fenêtre pour plongé dans les océans d'Andros avec Tecna. A l'arrivée dans deux Winx dans l'océan, les poissons avaient fuient. Le corail et les algues eux n'avaient pas bougés. Layla c'était écarter en s'assaillant sur la roche, laissant toute la place nécessaire à Tecna.

**C**ette dernière tourna de nouveau les bras tendus, faisant réapparaitre le même tableau de bord que précédemment. Layla se rapprocha de Tecna.

- Alors ?  
- Le phénix de l'ombre est de retour.

* * *

**R**éponses aux reviews :

**Rep-ficWINX** : Merci encore. Je t'avais déjà répondu sur skyrock.

**Sweety Girly** : J'espère donc que ce chapitre sera à la hauteure de tes attentes. :)


	3. Chap2: La bataille du centre commercial

**Avant-Propos** : Bonjour à tous. Voici donc le deuxième, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toutes les fautes mais je fais de mon mieux pour me corriger.  
Je suis aussi désolé du retard mais j'étais en vacances.

**Disclamer** : Ce merveilleux univers appartient à Iginio Straffi. Excepté certains lieux et certains personnages qui sortent de mon imagination.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

* * *

**C**hapitre deux : **L**a petite bataille du centre commercial.

* * *

**Mardi 01 septembre – 12h30 – Magix.**

- Je trouve que c'était une bonne idée de venir acheter nos robes ce matin, disait Zaya.  
- Oui, tu avais raison. Je suis super satisfaite de la tenue que Fador m'a trouvé.  
- Toi satisfaite d'une tenue ? C'est que ça doit un super pantalon, ajoutait Clary.  
- Et si ce n'était pas qu'un pantalon, ajoutait Edène.

**T**ous écarquillèrent les yeux. Le jour où ils verront Tara avec une robe ou une jupe, il pleuvra des sauterelles.

- Quoi ? Fait nous montré ce que tu as acheté, ordonnait Clary en se rapprochant dangereusement du sac de Tara.  
- Hunhun, disait-elle en secouant sa tête négativement.  
- Sil-te-plaît, insistait Clary à moitié à genoux.  
- Non, tu verras après demain.

**C**lary se redressa sur sa chaise vexé. Puis tout à coup elle était devenu toute joyeuse, elle avait sortit une brosse de son sac et elle se remettait du glose. Entonnés par son comportement, le reste du petit groupe regardait dans la même direction qu'elle.

**A** la vue de ces journalistes assoiffés, Spirisse se laissa tomber sur sa table. Alexie soupira. Zaya lâcha un petit «oh non». Tara tira une tête énervé et Glenn, Neals et Gabin semblèrent assez contant de la jolie journaliste blonde.

**T**yson, Jason, Fador et Edène ne comprenait pas tellement. Le troupeau de journalistes était désormais arrivés à la table des spécialistes et leurs amies.

- Vous qui êtes une experte en matière de mode, comment trouvé vous mes chaussures?  
- Elles sont super tendance, avoua Clary fière du compliment qu'elle venait de recevoir.  
- Y a-t-il une de vous qui sait déjà se transformer ? Demanda une autre journaliste.  
- Non, personnes encore, répondit Alexie.  
- Mais je penses que c'est pour bientôt, très bientôt, ajouta Zaya.

**U**ne bonne fée doit avoir de la tenue, même si elle n'en a pas envie. Les fées et les spécialistes n'ont qu'une envie c'est de leurs échapper. Non, pardon, les fées hormis Clary et les spécialistes ont envie d'échapper aux journalistes mais ils font comme si il étaient heureux d'être là à répondre à toutes leurs questions.

- Es-ce qu'un jour vous voudriez aussi devenir des fée Sirénix ?  
- Bien évidement, répondit Spirisse du tac au tac. Maintenant qu'elles ont libéré le Sirénix de la malédiction, nous ne courrons aucun danger hormis le faite de perdre nos pouvoir.

**C**lary, Spirisse, Alexie, Zaya et Tara étaient bien informé sur cette transformation puisque toutes les Winx le possédaient.

- Mais nous sommes consciente que ce n'est pas facile et qu'il nous faudra pas mal d'expérience, continua Tara.  
- Mais nous y arriverons, car nous avons la volonté et le courage, termina Zaya.

**C**lary avait stopper sa discutions de chaussure avec la première journaliste pour faire une petite remarque.

- Regardez-moi ça, disait-elle en regardant Tara. Vous dites que j'ai les chevilles enflés quand je dit que je suis belle, mais alors vous, vous n'êtes pas mieux.

**C**lary avait dit sa sérieusement et tout le monde c'était mit à rire, même les journalistes.

- Mais de toute façon avant d'obtenir le Sirénix, nous avons d'autre priorités comme le Charmix, l'enchantix, le believix, le sophix et le lovix, l'harmonix, reprit-elle.  
- Je penses que la transformation de début sera déjà pas mal.  
- Zaya à raison, avoua Alexie.

**L**es journalistes notaient tout, ils ne voulaient pas en perdre une miette. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'elles racontaient tant de choses à leurs sujets, excepter Clary qui passait la plus part de son temps à ça.

- Nous avons déjà eu l'occasion d'interroger les Winx, vous leurs ressembler tellement dans vos attitudes, comment expliquez vous cela ?  
- Ma mère est la fée de la technologie, j'ai été habitué depuis toute petite à joué aux jeux vidéo, je vis dans la technologie et j'aime ça.  
- Moi ça n'a rien avoir avec ma mère, elle aime les vêtements classes et moi aussi tout simplement parce qu'on à de bon gouts.

**T**endis que les filles discutaient de leurs points communs et de leurs différences avec les Winx aux journalistes, une journaliste en particulier discutait avec les spécialistes.

- Je suppose que vous serez toujours la pour aider les winx ? Demandait-elle.  
- Bien évidement, répondit Neals. Ce ne sont pas que des amies, Spirisse est quand même ma sœur, et Clary est la sœur de Glenn.

**L**a journaliste se rapprocha de Neals.

- Tu es Neals, n'es-ce pas ?  
-Oui, répondit-il à la jolie blonde.  
- As-tu hâte de devenir le roi de Andros ?  
- Le statue de prince me suffit amplement.  
- Tu veux mon avis ?

**I**l acquiesça.

- Je penses que tu mérite mieux que d'apprendre le combat. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu es le fils de la grande Layla, ma winx préféré d'ailleurs. Tu pourrais accomplir de grande choses si tu choisis la voie de la magie. Tu pourrais être un grand sorcier et gouverner le monde magique.

**E**lle se rapprocha plus près de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Et moi je serais à tes ordres pour exaucer tout tes vœux.  
- Cela ne m'intéresse pas.  
- C'est bien dommage, lui disait-elle en lui prenant les mains. Toi et moi, nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses.

**T**out le monde parlait avec un journaliste, personne ne faisait attention à Neals et à la jeune blonde. Personne sauf Clary.

- Bouge de là, c'est mon copain, pas le tien! Ordonnait-elle tout en entourant de ses bras, Neals par le coup.

**N**eals décroisa les bras de Clary, pas pour la repousser mais pour pouvoir l'attirer plus près de lui et l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie.

**F**lash, Flash, Flash! Tout les journalistes étaient entrain de prendre le jeune couple en photo. C'était à celui qui avait la meilleure photo.

- Repenses à ma proposition, disait-elle tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.  
- C'est déjà tous réfléchis.

**T**ara et Gabin faisait fuir le reste des journalistes.

- Qu'es-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demandait Spirisse.  
- Rien d'important.  
- Qu'es-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Redemandait-elle plus distinctement.  
- Rien d'important je te dis, disait-il énervé.

**L**es yeux de Spirisse lançaient des éclaires à Neals.

- Pas de chance vieux, quand c'est pas la petite amie qui questionne, c'est la sœur.

**C**lary donna un petit coup amical à Gabin.

- Ce n'est pas pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais elle me rappelle fortement quelqu'un, avouait Zaya.  
- Ah oui, moi aussi, ajoutait Gabin.

**A**lexie semblait dans ses réflexions, elle aussi l'avait vue quelque part.

- C'est bon je sais, nous l'avons vu au bal de la naissance de Jules (nda: rappelle: Jules est le fils de Bloom et Sky). C'est Joanna, la fille de Diaspro.

**B**ip bip bip. Le téléphone de Glenn venait de sonner. Il regarda puis il décrocha.

- Oui allo?

- Oui je comprend, on arrive tout de suite.

**G**lenn rangea le téléphone dans ses poches avant de lancer un regard désolé à ses amis.

- C'était Codatorta, des dragon se sont échappés, ils veux absolument que se soit nous qui l'aidons.  
- Tu es sur ? Demanda Gabin. C'est quand même bizarre, Codatorta pourrait bien s'en occupé tout seul. Et puis pourquoi nous ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, ajouta Glenn dans un petit soupir. Moi se qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'on à jamais fait ça!  
- Bon et bien à nous de lui montrer ce qu'on vaux, ajouta Neals en se levant, faisant partir Clary de ses genoux.  
- Je peux venir ? Demandait Jason.  
- Pourquoi pas, ajouta Glenn.

**N**eals regarda Clary et l'embrassa avant de faire un coucou de la main aux autres fées. Tout le monde disait en revoir à tout le monde.

_Pendant ce temps :_

**Mardi 01 septembre – 13h15 – Magix.**

- Pitoyable.  
- Non, ennuyant, ajoutait la fille au cheveux châtain.  
- Ça fait pitié, ajouta la dernière sœur.

**S**olène, Jeanne et Mélissa étaient assises dans le bar à sorcière d'en face de la pizzeria. Elles regardaient la scène depuis l'arriver des journalistes.

- Et si on allait leur rendre une petite visite ? Demandait Mélissa, la fille aux cheveux blanc.  
- Oui, bonne idée, mais ne les achevons pas! Ajouta Solène.  
- Tu deviens sentimental toi, qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ironisa Jeanne.  
- N'importe quoi pauvre idiotes. Mais au moins on pourra les ridiculiser plusieurs fois.

**M**élissa regarda sa cousine d'un aire fière puis elle acquiesça.

**Mardi 01 septembre – 13h18 – Magix.**

- Je penses qu'on devrait rentrer.  
- Zaya a raison, continua Tara.  
- Oui rentrons, termina Alexie.

**L**es fées se dirigèrent vers les bus sans savoir qu'elles étaient suivit. Les trois abominables sorcières étaient fort bien discrètes en marchant loin derrière les filles des winx.

- Venez je connais un raccourcis, disait Clary qui comme Stella connaissait le centre ville comme le royaume de Solaria tout entier.

**E**lle associait ses paroles à ses gestes en tournant dans une petite ruelle suivit de très près par ses amies.

- Je penses que nous aussi on devrait se donner un nom de groupe.  
- Zaya à raison, c'est plus pratique, continuait Tara.  
- Les super cinq, proposa Clary.  
- Toi tu en as parlé avec ta mère, ajouta Alexie. Moi j'opterais plus pour un truc qui ai en rapport avec les winx, pour qu'elles soit fière de nous.  
- Ça pourrais nous faire de la pub.  
- Clary !  
- Les minis winx ? Proposa-t-elle plus sérieusement.  
- Oui, c'est super! Ajouta Zaya. Moi j'aime beaucoup!

**E**lles avançaient en ligne quand soudain Tara trébucha. Elle n'avait pas trébucher normalement, c'était quelqu'un qui lui avait jeter un sort. Une énorme boule négative bleu électrique avait foncé dans son dos. Les autres filles se sont automatiquement retourné, face à elle le trio infernal.

- Vous n'êtes que des lâches, vous attaqués quand nous sommes de dos, crachait Clary énervé qu'on touche à son amie.  
- Clary, contrôle toi, elles savent ce servir de leurs pouvoir et pas nous, la résonnais Zaya.  
- Je m'en fous, elles n'ont pas à s'attaquer à Tara. Clary mini winx!  
_  
Un peut de beauté, un soupçon de logique, une eau de magie, une blague de fous rires, un sport de combat, une flamme de la vie, les minis winx sont là, plus forte que jamais._

**E**lle avait réussit. La fée de la beauté c'était transformé et elle était tellement belle. Elle avait un short et un bustier orangé avec des étoiles qui montrait quand même qu'elle était bien la fille de Stella. Ses cheveux marrons normalement attachés se sont détachés laissant voir de fines ondulations.

**U**n gant qui lui montait jusqu'au coup rose était sur son bras gauche tandis qu'un simple bracelet habillait son bras droit. Sur son pied gauche elle avait une simple ballerine avec un petit ruban alors que son autre jambe portait une grande bote rose. Elle brillait de mille feu, elle n'étais pas la fée de la beauté pour rien.

- Souffle de poussière doré! Avait-elle dit alors qu'une énorme boule d'étoile doré venait de repousser Mélissa plus loin derrière.  
- Flocons de neige glacial! Avait-elle renvoyer à Clary.

**M**ais à peine eu-t-elle le temps de faire son bouclier, que la fée de la lune et du soleil avait fait son apparition entre sa fille et la fille de sa pire ennemie Icy. Heureusement que Stella eu le réflexe de faire son bouclier en forme d'étoile sinon elle aurait été gelé toute les deux.

- Ne touche pas à ma fille !

**M**ême si c'était les filles des Trix, Stella n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui envoyer une boule de feu car elles restaient quand même des enfants. Apeuré de l'identité de la fille qui avait sauvé Clary, Mélissa, Jeanne et Solène sont partit en courant dans le sens inverse.  
La mère et la fille sont alors redescendu au sol.

- Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, disait Stella toute en contemplant sa fille. Quand je vais le dire à ton père ce soir...

**M**ais Stella fut coupé par Clary.

- Non! Ne lui dit pas, je l'appellerais moi même pour lui expliquer.  
- D'accord, avait-elle répondu tout en embrassant sa fille sur le front. Je pourrais au moins le dire au Winx ? Disait-elle en pointant ses deux indexes ensembles.  
- Oui, avait-elle soupiré.  
- Bon je vous ramène, disait-elle en enlevant sa bague sceptre.  
- On est capable de rentrer toutes seules.  
- Oui mais je serrais plus tranquille, en plus il faut que je vois Mme Faragonda.

**C**lary râla encore le temps que Stella les transporta jusqu'à Alféa.

_Pendant ce temps là :_

**Mardi 01 septembre – 14h00 – Andros – Chez le médecin magique.**

**C**ela faisait déjà une heure que la petite Élodie était trimbalé de table d'examens à tables d'examens. Elle en avait mare et malgré qu'elle tenait d'un coté la main de Layla et de l'autre celle de Roy, elle c'était mise à pleurer. Quand la ''torture'' fut finis, elle grimpa dans les bras de sa mère qui écoutait attentivement les résultats qu'avait trouvé le médecin.

- Vous aviez raison votre altesse. Ce n'est pas un cauchemar ordinaire que fait la petite Élodie. Elle reçoit bien un message d'une personne puissante. A ce que j'ai pu voir, le faite qu'elle se transforme ne viendrait pas de la taille de l'ennemie comme vous avez crut. Ça vient du faite qu'elle, sa sœur ou vous même devrez combattre le destinataire.

- D'accord, merci docteur, au revoir, disait-elle en serrant la main du docteur, vite suivit par Roy.

**H**elia était assis sur le banc à la sortie du bâtiment ou se trouvait le cabinet du médecin. Comme prévu il attendait la petite Élodie pour qu'elle aille jouer avec sa fille Bulle à Lymphéa. Il fit la bise à Layla avant de serrer la main de Roy et d'embrasser la petite Élodie sur le front. Il prit cette dernière dans ses bras.

- Passes le bonjour à Flora de notre part.  
- Je n'y manquerait pas, disait-il avant de repartir en direction se son vaisseau transdimentionnel autrement dit: qui va de planète en planète.

**L**ayla aurait bien fait venir un médecin directement à son palais mais vu l'ampleur des examens il fallait la salle spécialisé du docteur magique. Ils avaient alors été à pied. Sur la route du retour, sa main dans celle de Roy, Layla regardait le sol en marchant. Roy l'avait remarqué alors il se stoppa net tout en gardant la main de Layla dans la sienne.

- Ça ne va pas mon cœur?  
- Comment voudrais-tu que j'aille bien alors que Lord Darkar en a après ma fille? Disait-elle tout en, se détachant de son fiancé.  
- Écoutes-moi bien Layla, commençait-il en mettant ses mains sur ses joues pour coller son front au sien. Personne ne touchera à ma fille, tu m'entends, personne! Jamais je ne laisserais faire une chose pareille.

**E**lle acquiesça les larmes aux yeux. Toujours dans la même position, front contre front, il en profita pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Une fois le roulage de pelle, non excusez moi du langage, le baiser fut terminé, Layla prit Roy dans ses bras. Il en profita que Layla le tenait par le coup pour lui saisir ses jambes et la porter jusqu'au palais royale.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chap3: Le rôle des minis-winx dans l'

**Avant-propos :** Salut, salut, voici donc le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toutes les fautes mais je fais de mon mieux pour me corriger.

**Disclamer** : Ce merveilleux univers appartient à Iginio Straffi. Excepté certains lieux et certains personnages qui sortent de mon imagination.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis avec impatience.

* * *

**C**hapitre trois : **L**e rôle des minis-winx dans l'affaire Élodie.

* * *

**Mercredi 02 septembre – 07h30 – Alféa – Chambre des minis Winx.**

- Allez Clary, lèves-toi, nous allons être en retard en histoire de la magie, ordonnait sa copine de chambre, autrement dit : Alexie.  
- Oui tout de suite, rappliquait-elle, tout en se tournant pour échapper au regard de sa meilleure amie.  
- Tu n'avais qu'a pas téléphoner avec Neals toute la nuit.  
- Tu verra quand tu aura un petit-ami, toi aussi tu lui téléphonera très souvant.

Pendant ce temps là, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Zaya alla l'ouvrir.

- Professeure Daphné, je suis contente de vous revoir.  
- Zaya, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler professeure quand nous ne sommes pas en cour. Sinon, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

A l'entente de cette voix, Alexie courra vers le salon tandis que Clary sauta de son lit. Alexie prit Daphné, donc sa tante dans ses bras.

- Alexie, disait-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

L'étreinte fini, Tara émit une petite blague :

- Au moins, Clary n'est plus au lit.  
- Tu comptais arriver en retard au premier cours ? Demandait Daphné à Clary.  
- Qui ? Moi ? Non pas du tout.

Toutes rigolèrent.

- Bon, je vous rappelle que dans une demi heure vous devez être en cours. A tout à l'heure.

Les minis Winx étaient déjà toutes prêtes sauf Clary, qui se rua donc dans sa douche. Quand elle y sortit, elle s'habilla ''stylé'' comme à son habitude. Elles prirent leurs sacs de cours et se dirigèrent dans la classe de Daphné. Zaya et Spirisse prirent place sur les deux places qui se situait devant le bureau de Daphné. Sur la table à leurs gauche c'était installée Edène et Tara. Et derrière la file de Layla et celle de Flora, se trouvait Clary et Alexie.

_Pendant ce temps là :_

**Mercredi 02 septembre - 10h00 - Solaria.**

- Sa va être le meilleure bal de la princesse que Solaria ait connu, après le miens bien sûr.

- Sans vouloir te vexer ma chérie, ton bal à finit en catastrophe, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, bien évidement qu'elle s'en souvient, comment aurait-elle pu oublier ce qu'il c'est passé. Être transformer en monstre par sa demi-sœur ainsi qu'être oublié par son père et chasser de son propre royaume ne doit pas être un moment de plaisir. Mais Stella fait tous son possible pour oublier cette humiliation. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux puis il l'attira tout contre lui.

- Même en grenouille géante, tu restes la plus belle à mes yeux.  
- Oh, Brandon.

Elle l'embrassa d'un bisous passionné. Puis il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une danse

- Nous allons inviter les Winx!  
- Et les spécialistes!  
- Ainsi que tous les amis de Clary, continuait-elle tout en tournant.  
- Et tout les rois, reines, princes et princesses de la dimension magique, conclut-il.

Alors que nos jeunes tourtereau s'imaginait la merveilleuse fête qu'allait être le bal de la princesse de Clary, sur Lymphéa ce n'était pas la même ambiance.

_Pendant ce temps là :_

**Mercredi 02 septembre – 10h00 – Lymphéa.**

Flora et Layla était tranquillement entrain de boire une tasse de thé fait par la fée des fleures elle-même.

- Ça me fait peur Flora.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Layla, nous avons toujours réussi à vaincre le danger avec les Winx et les spécialistes. Alors si c'est bien vrai, si Lord Darkar est de retour, nous le vaincrons à nouveau.

Layla était dans tout ses états.

- Mais cette fois nous avons des enfants, si il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous.. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la suite.

Flora prit la main de Layla pour la recouvrir de ses deux mains à elle.

- Il n'arrivera rien à personne car nous sommes unis comme les douze doigts de trois mains.

Puis elle prit son amie dans ses bras.

- Maman, disait une petite tête blonde tout en tirant sur le bas du t-shirt de Layla.  
- Oui ma petite chérie ? Demandait-elle en prenant Élodie sur ses genoux.

Bulle était là elle aussi, envieuse du câlin que Élodie venait de recevoir, elle se dirigea vers Flora et grimpa sur ses genoux.

- J'ai soif.

Layla et Flora rigolèrent sous le regard blasé d'Élodie.

- Je vais te chercher un chocolat chaud, disait Flora en se levant tout en gardant sa fille dans ses bras.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Flora c'était dirigé dans sa petite cuisine où elle avait fait apparaître deux biberons qu'elle remplissait de chocolat avant de les données aux deux petites filles.

- Merci Flora, disait Élodie avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche.  
- Bon je vais y allé, il faut que j'aille déposer Élodie au château avant d'aller rendre une petite visite à Nabu.

Flora l'a regarda d'un petit aire triste. Même si Layla était en couple avec Roy et qu'ils ont eu deux magnifique enfants, Layla rendait visite à Nabu de temps en temps. Même si elle n'avait plus de sentiments amoureux à son égare, il restait un morceau de sa vie, son ami, se que Roy comprenait parfaitement. Malheureusement, il ne risquerait pas de lui répondre n'étant plus de ce monde. Il avait été enterrer magiquement là où son âme c'est envolée.

- En tous cas, merci pour le thé Flora.  
- Mais de rien, disait-elle avant de serrer son amie dans ses bras et d'embrasser la petite Élodie sur le front.  
- Winx Zoomix, disait-elle avant de disparaître tout en faisant un clin d'œil à la fée de la nature.

_Pendant ce temps là :_

**Mercredi 02 Septembre - 17h00 - Alféa.**

La journée était assez vite passé, les minis-winx avaient apprit à changer leurs couleurs de cheveux. Seule Zaya n'arrivait pas, ç'avait d'ailleurs le don de l'agacer. Le soir venue, elles ont toutes été de bonne heure dans leurs chambre. Même si le lendemain était un jour de fête, le bal annuel d'Alféa.

Zaya était entrain de dessiner, avait-elle hériter cette passion de son père? Quant à Tara, elle jouait à un jeux vidéo avec Digit, heureusement qu'elles s'y connaissaient en informatique, comme ça, elles ont put jouer en ligne. Clary quant à elle faisait sa manucure, il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite pour le bal du lendemain. Alexie, elle écrivait dans son journal intime terrien. Edène était confortablement installé dans son lit à la recherche d'une nouvelle blague et pour finir, Spirisse était couché dans son lit, elle essayait de dormir, mais malheureusement elle n'arrivait pas. Elle pensait trop à sa petite sœur.

_Pendant ce temps là :_

**Mercredi 02 septembre – 19h00 – Zénith.**

Tecna avait demandé à toutes les Winx de la rejoindre dans la petite maisonnette qu'elle occupait avec Timmy. Elles étaient toutes installé dans l'herbe du jardin. Karston (nda : je vous rappelle que lui et Léo sont les deux petits frères de Tara, donc les fils de Tecna.) jouait avec ses jouait sur les genoux de sa maman et Léo faisait de la balançoire.

- Bon Tecna, tu avais l'air grave au téléphone. Que se passe-t-il ? Demandait Musa.  
- Bon voilà Layla, disait-elle en la regardant. Tu es mon amie et je n'aime pas te voir triste et j'aime beaucoup la petite Élodie. Je ne pouvais pas rien faire alors j'ai fais d'autres recherche à la bibliothèque de Zénith et j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.  
- Pourtant je croyais que c'était que des livres sur la technologie à Zénith non ? Demandait la rousse.

- Bloom enfin, crois-tu sérieusement que sur Solaria il n'y a que des livres sur le soleil ? Fit sa meilleure amie.  
- Oui, bon là n'est pas la question Bloom, dit Tecna. Étant donné que Darkar voulait le codex pour devenir très fort quand nous étions encore des ados, alors je me suis dit que si il revenait c'était sans doute pour finir ce qu'il avait commencer, devenir le maître de la dimension magique. Alors j'ai chercher comment pourrait-il faire pour réussir, reprit-elle.  
- Et là je lui est dit qu'elle ne cherchait pas ce qu'il fallait, mais qu'elle devrait plutôt s'intéresser au codex car du temps de Lord Darkar c'était la plus forte source de magie en dehors de la flamme du Dragon. Et puisqu'il était vaincu tout ce temps, il ne pouvais pas connaître les façon moderne, racontait Timmy.  
- Et à partir de la, je me suis souvenue de la source du problème, le rêve d'Élodie. Layla tu nous as dit que dans son rêve ou plutôt cauchemar, LD lui demandait d'aller chercher des pierres.

A ce moment là, Bloom comprit où voulait en venir Tecna alors elle finit à sa place.

- Et les quatre morceaux du codex étaient fait de pierre. Alors si on les retrouve, on les détruit, il sera détruit aussi.  
- Exactement, commençait Tecna. Mes recherches m'ont dit que le Codex ne pouvait se situé deux fois au même endroit.  
- Ça c'est assez embêtant, constatait Flora.  
- Nous devons les trouvez, disait Layla tout en se relevant déterminé.  
- Et nous serons avec toi, achevait Stella tout en se levant elle aussi.  
- Non les filles, s'exclamait Tecna.

Layla regardait Tecna incompréhensible, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tombé.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire.  
- Ah oui ? Demandait Layla d'un aire glacial. C'est peut-être à Élodie de le faire ? Demandait-elle ironiquement et glacialement.

La princesse d'Andros était en colère.

- Calmes-toi Layla, ce n'est pas se que Tecna à voulu dire, disait Musa en posant la main sur l'épaule de son amie.  
- Si Musa c'est ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais laissez-moi vous expliqué où je voulais en venir. Je pense que c'est à Tara, Spirisse, Zaya, Clary et Alexie de le vaincre. Nous, nous ne pouvons pas. Layla tu dois t'occuper d'Élodie, Flora tu as Bulle et Louna, Stella tu as Cameron. Bloom, tu as Jules et toi Musa, tu as Mélody et Tim. Et puis elle ne seront pas seul, elles auront Neals, Glenn, Gabin et leur amis.

Le regard noir de Layla s'apaisa pour redevenir un regard d'espoir. Tecna sera son amie dans ses bras et toutes une par une les Winx entrelacèrent leurs bras au tour de Tecna et Layla pour former un câlin collectif.

- Nous devons les prévenir, intervint Bloom en se détachant**.**

_Pendant ce temps là :_

**Jeudi 03 septembre – 07h45 – Alféa – Cantine.**

Alors qu'elles étaient assises entrain de manger leur petit déjeuné, Mme Faragonda prit la parole en se raclant la gorge.

- Bonjour à toute. Comme c'est de tradition dans les écoles de magies, un grand bal annuel est organisé en l'honneur des nouvelles étudiantes, commençait-elle. Les élèves d'Alféa et de la fontaine rouge, se retrouveront ici dans votre château, ce soir, pour l'échange des cadeaux de bien venues.

A l'emploi du nom de l'école des garçon la doyenne de l'école tourna la tête vers les minis-winx.

- Je vous invites donc toutes à transformer cette salle ordinaire en une salle de bal digne de se nom. Vous n'aurez donc pas cours aujourd'hui exceptionnellement. Bonne appétit, reprit-elle.

Les cris dans la classe étaient bien présents, toutes les fées étaient heureuse de pouvoir danser le soir venue et aussi de ne pas avoir cours en cette magnifique journée de soleil. Les six jeunes fées sortaient de table en dernière, prête à regagner leurs chambres quand la directrices les appela.

- Mesdemoiselles, la journée entière est libre le jour du bal. Généralement les élèves en profitent pour allez acheter leurs robes, et il me semble que vous avez déjà les vôtres.  
- Heu oui, répondit Alexie ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

Néanmoins la directrice ne leur donna pas plus d'explication mais elle leur fit un signe de la suivre. Elles marchaient derrière la doyenne tout en se regardant. Elles se posaient pleins de questions. Quand soudain la directrice s'arrêta pour tourné une poigné invisible, s'ouvrant sur une grande salle remplis de livre, une salle qu'elles n'avaient jamais vue -normal c'est que leur troisième jour au château aha-, une salle qui ne doit sûrement pas être à la porté des premières années. Les archives secrètes.

- Je vous souhaitent la bienvenue au …

Mais les minis-winx ne lui avaient même pas laissé le temps de parler qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes dans des directions différente pour observer la plus merveilleuse salle qu'elle est vu de leurs existence.  
La porte s'ouvrit bruyamment, ce qui interpella les minis-winx. D'un même mouvement, elles se retournèrent toutes vers la portes qui s'étaient ouvrit sur Neals. Clary Toutes les minis-winx marchaient vers leurs amis en dehors de Clary qui lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains pour courir et se jeter sur son bien aimé sous le regard amusé de madame Faragonda.

- Bonjour mon amour, disait Neals tout en embrassant Clary.

De l'autre coté de la salle, la blonde du groupe se dirigea vers le spécialiste qu'elle apprécie le plus.

- Tu es magnifique Alexie, disait-il avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche.  
- Merci Tyson, tu n'es pas mal non plus, disait-elle en souriant.

Tara quant à elle, elle n'osait pas bougé mais Fador s'approcha quand même d'elle.

- Bonjour Tara.  
- Oh bonjour Fador, dit-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue avant qu'il ne s'approche d'elle.

Zaya et Glenn se connaissaient depuis leurs enfance étant donné que Zaya est la fille de Flora et Glenn le fils de Stella. Comme Neals et Clary, ils sont tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ils ne le se sont jamais dit. Il essaye de lui dire, du moins il lui montre des signes visible de son amour mais elle est tellement timide qu'elle les ignores.  
Zaya manque cruellement de confiance en elle, et elle à peur de mal interpréter ces signes et qu'elle se trompe de son amour pour elle.

- Alors Zaya comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?  
- Très bien, mais enfin Glenn, on c'est vu avant hier.  
- Oui, mais se temps m'a parue long sans toi.

Elle lui fit un gros câlin, comme ceux qu'elle lui fait quand il lui dit des jolies choses.  
Edène était aussi timide que son amie Zaya. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Gabin et de discuter avec lui. Mais Gabin est une personne qui n'a pas l'aire d'être sérieux en amour, il a l'aire de collectionné les conquêtes et elle à peur d'être déçu. En se moment même, elle à surtout peur qu'il l'a rejette si elle va le voir, même pour lui parler. Elle pense qu'elle ne serait pas à la hauteur et qu'il est trop bien pour elle.

Elle n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule à ne pas être allez voir un garçon, Spirisse était rester assise sur un siège à lire un livre. Gabin quant à lui, il commençait à allez voir une fille. Edène savait très bien qu'il allait voir Spirisse. * Voilà, Spirisse est beaucoup plus le genre à Gabin, belle comme elle est * pensait la princesse de Cirque.

Mais ledit Gabin n'était pas de cette avis, ce n'est pas qu'il n'en à rien à faire de Spirisse, au contraire, elle est sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était juste pas elle qu'il avait envie de voir à se moment là. Quand elle vit le beau brun venir vers elle, la fille aux cheveux vert sortit son téléphone portable dans l'espoir qu'il croit qu'elle est occupé donc qu'il ne vienne pas la voir, mais malheureusement pour elle, c'était peine perdue.

Deux jours avant, quand les minis-winx faisaient les boutiques avec les spécialistes et qu'ils avaient fait des groupes, Edène était avec Gabin, Fador et Tara. Mais à se moment là, elle n'en avait rien à faire de Gabin, au contraire, elle était plutôt intéresser par Neals -mais elle à très vite lâcher l'affaire. Elle n'hésitait donc pas à se taper la honte avec ses blagues idiotes devant lui. La nuit, elle avait rêvé de Gabin et le lendemain elle n'avait pas cesser de pensé à lui. Et ce jour là, quand elle l'a vu rentrer dans les archives, elle à immédiatement su qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de lui. Pourtant la jeune femme n'étaient pas du genre à croire au prince charmant ainsi qu'au coup de foudre et tous ce qu'il va avec.

- Pourquoi regardes-tu encore ton téléphone alors que sa doit faire au moins deux minutes que tu es toujours sur l'écran d'accueil ?

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle se sentait tellement bête. Gabin le comprit et le coin gauche de ses lèvres s'étirait légèrement.

- Et bien … heu …  
- Bon je vous laisse, je reviens dans quelques minutes avec de la compagnie, la coupa Faragonda.

Spirisse était toujours assise dans son fauteuil quand quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle. Il l'a regardait tout en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle ne regardait pas qui c'était mais elle le savait déjà.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux ?  
- Comme tu es seule et que moi aussi … enfin, je me suis dit qu'on … qu'on pourrait discuter, bafouillait-il.  
- Discuter ? Je suis désolé Jason mais je suis occupé, répondit-elle sèchement et froidement en se levant pour allez rejoindre les autres qui c'étaient tous rassemblé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Faragonda et les Winx. Glenn et Clary se jetaient un coup d'œil qui voulait tout dire. Ils se prirent dans une course pour savoir qui allaient faire un câlin à Stella en premier. Glenn fut plus rapide et il fit un câlin à sa mère en premier sous le regard noir de sa sœur.

- Calmer vous mes amours.

Après les bonjours, et les présentation de Jason -sans oublié de préciser qui il est-, Tyson, Fador et Edène aux Winx, la directrice leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur un grand canapé qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

- Mes chère Winx, vous connaissez bien cette salle, disait la doyenne en adressant un sourire à ses six anciennes élèves préférés.  
- Oh que oui, nous faisions nos recherche pour le Sirenix, racontait Musa.  
- Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où j'ai été transformer en robot.

Les Winx évoquaient leurs souvenir dans cette pièces, sauf Layla et Bloom qui avaient le regard ailleurs. La brune car elle pensait à sa petite fille. La rousse car c'était dans cette pièce qu'elle à trahis Alféa même si elle était sous l'emprise de Lord Darkar.

- Bon ce n'est pas le moment d'être nostalgique, commençait Glenn. Pourquoi sommes-nous là?

Bloom se leva et commença à expliquer.

- Lorsque les Winx et moi nous étions à notre deuxième années d'études.

- La meilleure de toutes les années, racontait Stella.  
- Pourtant je croyais que c'était le moment où vous vous combattiez contre Lord Darkar demandait Zaya.  
- Oui ma chérie, mais c'est quand même la meilleure car c'est celle où nous avons rencontré Layla.

Ladite Layla fit un sourire à ses meilleures amies. Tecna expliquait l'histoire pour être sûr que les minis-winx s'en souviennent et aussi pour que Edène, Tyson et Fador la connaissent.

- Oui, mais pourquoi vous nous racontez-tous ça ? Demandait Alexie.  
- Nous croyons l'avoir vaincu, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, il est de retour, expliquait Layla.

Spirisse était là la nuit où Élodie avait fait son cauchemar, et avec ces explication, elle avait compris certaines chose, alors elle prit la main de sa mère déboussolé.

- Et vous voulez que c'est nous qui l'arrêtons, c'est bien ça ? Demandait Gabin.

Musa acquiesça.

- Vous devez trouvé le Codex impérativement et le plus vite possible, ajouta Layla. Il en va de la vie de Élodie.  
- Qu'es-ce qu'elle à avoir avec cette histoire ? demanda Neals, soudain inquiet pour sa petite sœur.

Layla se mit alors à expliquer le rêve d'Élodie, les résultats de ses recherches, des recherches de Tecna et Timmy, le docteur et tout ce qu'elle savait.

- Il va s'en prendre à Élodie si vous ne l'arrêtez pas.  
- Non votre altesse ! Nous l'arrêterons avant, ajouta Jason déterminé.

Spirisse le dévisage avant de lui lancer d'un ton sarcastique :

- Tu n'es pas de la partie, Jason !

Le pauvre Jason, il avait essayé de toucher le cœur de Spirisse et il se fait envoyer balader.

- Spirisse, Jason vient avec nous, que sa te plaise où non ! Avait-dit son frère sèchement.  
- Ah oui, tu n'as qu'a dire à maman qui il est.  
- Sa suffit Spirisse ! Avait crier Layla. Serte c'est le fils de Darcy, mais il ne faut pas le juger pour ça. Au contraire, il pourrait nous être utile. Très utile.  
- Oh mon dieux, qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon amie Layla ? Disait Stella pour rigoler à l'égare de la fée des fluides.

Tous se lancèrent dans un fous rire à l'exception de la fée de la lune et du soleil qui avait dit ça sérieusement.

- Sil-vous-plaît, disait Faragonda en tapant des mains.

Tous avaient cessés de rigoler pour écouter la directrice.

- Je ne suis pas sensé vous dévoiler l'endroit du codex, mais étant donner qu'il faut absolument que vous le trouver avant lui, je vais faire une exception. La première partie se trouve ici à Alféa, la seconde se trouve au centre commercial de Magix.

Stella émit un petit bruit tout contant.

- La troisième se trouve sur la planète terre, …  
- Et la dernière ce trouve au château à Eraklyon, termina Bloom.

La doyenne acquiesça, en faisant un sourire.

- Je dois avouer que je comprend pas, ajouta la gardienne de la flamme du Dragon.

- Qu'es-ce que tu ne comprend pas ma petite ? Demanda Faragonda.  
- Pourquoi avoir refait le codex avec tout ce qu'il c'est passé ?  
- La dimension magique ne peux pas vivre sans le codex, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton grave. C'est d'ailleurs en le reconstruisant que Darkar est revenu à la vie.  
- Mais madame, nous ne pouvons pas le détruire si nous ne détruisons pas le codex, ajouta Tecna.

Bloom c'était levé pour attiré l'attention sur elle.

- Il n'y a que moi qui peux faire fonctionner le codex avec ma flamme du Dragon, c'est aussi la seule façon de le détruire. Alors je peux essayé de détruire directement Lord Darkar.

La directrice c'était lever tout en regardant le sol avant de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse.

- Oui, c'est une solution qui marcherait, mais hélas vous ne pourrez pas le détruire comme cela, nous devons trouvé un autre moyen.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Écoute Bloom, pour le vaincre il faut que tu utilises vraiment tout ton pouvoir et il exploserait en même temps que le phœnix. Tu serais donc vidé de tes pouvoirs magiques.

* * *

**J**'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Fayliange :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère que cette article à été à la hauteur de tes attentes. :)

**Winx et Mew :** Merci beaucoup! :)


End file.
